


Let Me Be Brave

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Series: What Will Happen? [5]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x08, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, April's POV, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Reuniting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: What happened to April after 1x08.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than I planned on it being, and i enjoyed writing April's point of view, which I didn't think I would because the finale left us with a lot of questions, but actually I realized that April's storyline has a lot of potential. I MAY OR MAY NOT CONTINUE THIS SERIES. I put that in caps to draw attention. I am not good at writing two stories at once, and recently I had another idea for a Class fic that I want to tryout. If I choose to write it then I will not continue writing this for a while. I will come back to it but who knows when that will be. Sorry!

April was breathing. She felt as if she was asleep before. She couldn't remember much. Her mind was foggy like she had just woken up. She heard voices, faint voices. She continued to lie down on the hard surface, letting herself slowly drift back into the world. She felt different. Strange. She couldn't quite put her finger on what felt weird. She knew that she was taking longer breaths. When her heart was first shared with Corakinus, she was always falling short of breath. But now, it wasn't like that. 

The faint yelling of a pained boy stopped. A tingly sensation ran throughout her arms and fingers. She slowly spread out her fingers, stretching them out. She heard a new voice, a more calmer and gentler voice. She was beginning to recognize them. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew those voice. The first voice belonged to a distraught Charlie. The next one belonged to Miss Quill. 

She slowly sat up, curious and worried about what had happened? She looked around the room until her eyes laid upon her friends. Ram scrammed across the room, trying to get a grip on Miss Quill's gun. He caught it and aimed it right at her. There was fear in his eyes, but fear of what? She glanced at the faces of the others. They were all gaping at with the look of confusion written across their faces. 

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She asked the rest of them. Their confused expressions somehow worsened. It was now a mixture of confusion and shock. They all exchanged glances. In the corner of her eyes, she saw something familiar. A bile rose in her throat as she realized what she had seen. 

She slowly turned her head to find her dead, limp body, laying on the floor. She remembered what happened. She remembered what she had asked of Charlie. She was brave and so was he. They killed the king. But she died. She was dead. She took her last breath as the gunshot took her life. How was she looking down at her body if she was dead? And what was her body if she wasn't in her own. Her eyes slowly moved to look at her own body. 

A scream tore out of her throat. Disgust and fear ran throughout her body. How was she in the body of Corakinus? How did she become the thing that she hated the most? 

Ram slowly rose up from the floor and stepped towards her. "April," He said calmly, probably trying to calm her down. He was sweet, that was one of the reasons why she loved him. But she was scared. She didn't know what to do. She took one look at Ram before vanishing from the room. She didn't know what happened, but she was going to find out. She was going to get out of this body. 

**~~~~~~**

April appeared in her room. She looked out the window and saw the nighttime, starry sky. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know where to begin. Hell, she didn't even know how she got into this body. She cautiously turned around to look at her room. She was much taller and larger  now that she was in Corakinus's body. She hadn't quite adjusted yet. Her eyes fell upon her bed and she sucked in a sharp breath. 

Her body, her human body, was lying on her bed. Her arm slowly lifted from her side, hand stretched out. She touched her arm, seeing if her human body was fine. It was. How did it get here? Last time she saw her body, it was in the room where she was taken away from it. Tears stung her eyes, her throat felt like it was burning, she had no idea that she could cry in the Shadowkin form. 

Right then the door opened and her mom came in. Panicked, she yelled, "Mum, it's me!"

"I know," She said calmly. "Ram told me." 

The sight of her mother's tear-stained face broke April. Tears fell from her eyes and she dropped down to her knees. She scratched at her chest, neck, any part of her body, desperately wanting out. She felt trapped. She felt _disgusted_. She couldn't stand the sight of herself. She felt hands clutch at her shoulders and she stopped. Her eyes stared down at the white tennis shoes that her mum wore. She slowly looked up until her eyes met her mum's.

She let out a sob as her mother wrapped her arms around her. Her mother's arms were tight around her even though her Shadowkin form was probably poking and scratching at her. "I'm so proud of you, April," Her mum said before gently kissing the top her head. "I love you so much," Her mother's voice broke at she spoke. It only made April cry harder. She was shaking in her mother's arms, unable to control it. 

She always hated seeing her mother cry, she hated it even more after the accident. She sometimes felt useless after the accident. She would catch her mum crying. She would always want to make her feel better but she couldn't. Sometimes a person just needs to cry in order to feel better, but eight year-old April didn't know that. Even though she now knows that crying is good for soul, she still hates to see her mum cry. It breaks her heart. 

"I don't know how I got into this body," She whispered, telling her mother that she has no clue what happened, even though Ram has probably already told her everything. "I want to get out of it."

"I know, I know," Her mother whispered, running her hand up and down April's sharp back. "We'll figure it out."

**1 MONTH LATER**

April transported through the shadows into Ram's room. She knew that it was going to be a bit creepy and weird since she arrived unannounced but it was a bit hard to text on her iPhone with these fingers. She kept scratching it. It was also going to be weird because she hasn't seen or spoken to him in a month. She wanted to see him. More than anything she wanted to see him. She wanted to see the rest of the gang, too. But she didn't want to see any of them in this form. 

She tried to find a way to change herself, but she was unsuccessful. She traveled through the crack of all of space and time to other planets to see if they knew, but no one knew how to help her. Half of the worlds she visited spoke a different language and she couldn't understand them. She wondered if Charlie originally spoke a language before coming to Earth. 

She was well hidden in a corner of the room. She arrived just as Ram was hanging up on FaceTime with Tanya. She was frozen in her spot, unsure of what to do. She was holding her breath she was so nervous. She has never done anything like this before. She has never been in _love_ before. She didn't want to scare Ram, but unfortunately, no matter what she does she knows that she will scare him. 

"Hi, Ram," She said softly, but loud enough for him to hear her. He jumped in his seat and spun around in his chair. "Sorry," She apologized for scaring him. In a way, that was her apology for everything. She was sorry about everything. 

She was afraid of what Ram would think of her. She was afraid of _herself_. She would jump at the sight of herself in the mirror because she hated the Shadowkin so much. She was hideous. She wished that she was there for Ram, but it wouldn't really be _her_. It would be a different form, on that would only cause Ram pain. The Shadowkin killed his father, Rachel, and took his leg, she would've brought him more pain. She would've been a reminder for all the pain that he has gone through these past few months. She wanted to spare him the pain, but she doesn't think that she spared him completely. 

"April?" He asked softly, not quite sure if she was real. She nodded her head. He ran across the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! We all have!" She hesitantly reciprocated the hug, worried that she might hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Ram," She apologized again. "I'm so sorry."

They stood there for a while longer, holding each other tightly. She missed him so much. After a while, she told him everything that happened. She explained why she never visited. She explained where she went. She told him _everything._ It was a long night, but a good one. They argued a bit, but that much was expected. Overall, the night was sweet, and a little sad. Ram told her everything that has happened since she left. He told his mom about his leg. He had to tell her everything. At the end of the night, Ram promised that they would find a way to change her back.

~~~~~~

The next day, April traveled through the shadows to Charlie's house. She knew that Ram texted them She arrived in the center of their bedroom, frightening both Charlie and Matteusz. They were both laying on their bed, surrounded by textbooks and binders. They jumped back when they noticed another person in the bed. Matteusz slowly crawled off the bed, meanwhile Charlie stayed on the bed, completely frozen in place. 

"April?" Matteusz asked cautiously, stepping closer to the railing that stood in front of the bed. She nodded her head. She glanced back at Charlie, so did Matteusz, he was still frozen in place except his eyes were becoming glassy, red, and puffy. Matteusz crouched down next to Charlie. He cupped Charlie's jaw whispered something into the other boy's ear. A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye as his eyes tore away from her to look at his boyfriend. He whispered something back but she couldn't hear him. 

Matteusz pressed a kiss to Charlie's cheek before taking his hand and gently pulling him off the bed. They stepped down the stairs together and stopped in front of her. "I'm going to leave the room," Matteusz said before dropping Charlie's hand and leaving the room. 

They heard the click of the door and the room fell silent. "I'm so sorry," Charlie sobbed, hands fidgeting by his side. "I am so sorry," He repeated again, sobs growing heavier. His hands reached out to her and she threw her arms around him. His hands slowly close around, just like they did the first time they hugged.

"I asked you to do it," She said. She knew what he was apologizing for. She asked him to do it, he needed to do it or else everyone was going to die. "I'm sorry, too," She apologized. 

They stood there in the room, eventually both of them were crying. Despite telling Charlie that she did not blame him for killing her, he still blamed himself. He kept apologizing the entire time, every time he would get more distraught. 

After a while, Matteusz came back in. They all sat on their bed, Charlie laying his back on Matteusz's chest, and she sat at the edge of the bed. Just like with Ram, she told them everything that happened. She described the worlds that she traveled to. Before she left, Charlie told her that he would call the Doctor to see if he could help them find a way to change her back. 

~~~~~~

On the third day, April was finally able to figure out how to get to Tanya's. She did the exact same thing that she did with the rest of them, and Tanya told her everything that has happened while April was away, after they moved past all of that, they talked about anything else. 

"How are you doing?" She asked. Tanya told her everything that happened but she didn't talk about herself. Her friend's hands fidgeted in her lap. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I get it." She thought about it for a second before adding, "Kind of."

Tanya gave her a sad smile. She wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "I miss her," She whispered into April's shoulders.

Since April couldn't go to school, Tanya friend caught her up on some of the schoolwork that she had missed. Tanya would be an amazing teacher. April would love to see that someday. She would love to see Tanya sass mouth the shitty students in class. She would make jokes about math equations. April would love to see that. Tanya was able to teach April all of it and she understood it, despite not having been in school for over a month.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"How do you feel?" Ram asked, leaning over into her eyesight. The entire group stood in her room, waiting for a response from her. She looked down at her hands, one of them was being held by Ram. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her real face in the mirror. It was strange. She hated the Shadowkin form, but eventually she got used to it. She slid her hand over her heart, feeling a regular heartbeat. For the first time in _months_ , she was able to breath like a normal human being. 

Finally, she was free of Corakinus.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I have loved writing this series. I might write more in the future but for now I am going to stop. I want to see what I can do with this other fic that I though of.


End file.
